Kirei Satoshi
Kirei Satoshi (きれい聡, Satoshi Kirei) is a renegade criminal and one of the few surviving bounts. He is the leader of the criminal organization called the Liberation Army ( 解放軍, kaihō gun) also known as Death's Hand ( 死の手, shi no te). His goal is to wage war against the soul society and to overthrow it. He has mostly remained in the shadows throughout history, watching as an observer. He is refered to as The Dark Lord ( 暗黒卿, ankoku kyō) by many within his criminal organization. He is considered one of the central antagonist of Bleach - Generation III. He currently resides in the Valley of Screams a void dimension that exists between the Human World and the Soul Society, stemmed from the Dangai Precipice World, together with his two commanding officers Muerte Guerrero and Vergil Oscuro, commanding an army of renegade shinigamis and arrancars. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous criminal, his appearance is not the most intimidating at first, apart from the intensity of his eyes. While working as a vicar for the church, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards the people he woul help. After creating the Liberation, he would regularly have a stern and more serious look to them. Kirei is a tall man of average built. He has dark brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He wears full black clothing, which consists of a black shirt with black trousers and black shoes. He also wears a long dark indigo coloured coat. His overall appearance makes him look like a vicar due to his previous occupation as a mediator of a church. He seems to wear cross necklace, which seems to hold some significance to him. While going out on reconnaissance or to recruit other member into his organization, Kirei will always wear a hooded black cloak over his regular clothes, in order to keep his identity a secret, the cloak obscures all but the lower half of his face. Personality Kirei personality is difficult to discern, he can be polite yet ruthless, is manipulative with a very dangerous nature. He is a man with a dry sense of humor and enjoys playing mind games with his enemies and allies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. He seems to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics and has stated that they are a hindrance to him. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his own selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems necessary, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings or even his allies. He revels in chaos and is thought to love destruction. Due to living a hard life as a bount he has a twisted outlook on the world, having no emotional attachments to anyone. Kirei seems to be very knowledgeable and intelligent as he has great knowledge of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. He knew who Daichi Kazuhiro, Aoko Sonozaki and Shiro Tomokazu were before even meeting them. He was aware of the Four Great Noble Houses of Soul Society, and knew of existence of the Jōkaishō in the Shinigami Research Institute in Seireitei. He is also aware of the situation within Hueco Mundo, and seems to know about Kamui and the Epada, and their own plans of overthrowing the soul society, as he has been keeping track of their movements. Kirei is not one to underestimate his opponents, going into battle with caution and with preparations in advance. He is also not foolish enough to underestimate the power of the gotei 13 as he has stated that others before him have failed in destorying the soul society, and will not make the same mistake as them. This is the reason why he has amassed a large army of warriors to fight against the soul society. As the leader and commander of his liberation army, Kirei controls his minions either through acquired respect or fear. As the leader of the organization, Kirei is demanding and issues orders without always explaining their purpose, as such some of his own soldiers don't always trust him. In truth Kirei is not a villain but an evil person, not inhuman but a deviant, a man with great ambitions. Kirei belives that thoses who have something to protect, have the most to lose, this belief comes from his own experiences, as he has lost everything he had ever loved. Kirei is also a firm beliver of the human siprit, that ones resolve not to give up in the face of adversity can be a great weapon and asset, during hard times. As he has continued to live his life all these years with the resolve of not letting anyone stand in his way of overthrowing soul society. History Kirei was first created by an experimental error which occurred in Seireitei. Along with the rest of his kind he hid at a secret location in the human world which housed several other bounts, but most of the bounts were wiped out by shinigami forces, and for years he had wandered the human world. He has lived a troubled and gloomy life, hounded by guilt and sorrow. Although Kirei understood the distinction betwe en good and evil, he could only revel in committing sins, due to the vampiric nature of the bount. He had commited great atrocities by absorbing energy from living humans, which was a taboo according to the bount law. Later in life Kirei became a vicar, and had an ironic talent for healing other people. With no alternative, Kirei prayed that, through marriage to the woman he loved, he could finally achieve respite from his tortured existence. When Kirei discovered marriage could not change him, he was on the brink of suicide; his ill wife, filled with concern, committed suicide to show to Kirei that he could still feel compassion for others. However, after her death, Kirei was disgusted to realize he would have preferred killing her instead; from that day on, he ceased pursuing salvation altogether. He later gave in to his vampiric nature and started to hunt and absorb energy from normal human as well as spritiually awared ones. He had also attacked shinigami, quincy's and hollows in order to increase his own power. He greatly hated the soul society for what it had done to his race and for years he had thought about revenge, but knew that it was a wasted effort. Sometime later in life he was apporached by Jin Kariya, who was at the time rounding up the remaining bounts to launch a full scale rebellion against the soul society, Kirei refused to be part of the rebellion and said to Kariya that it was a foolish idea to go up against the soul society with only a handfull of bounts, Kariya calling him a fool and a coward left, Kirei thought to himself that it was the right thing to do and to best be cautious at the moment. Kirei had learned of Kariya's faliure and defeat at the hands of soul society, and from that moment on decided that he would gather a large enough army to challenge and fight against the soul society, he refused to suffer the same fate as Kariya and the rest of the bounts did. Thus started his journey of building his army, which he would later acheive by creating the Liberation army or Death's Hand as he called it. He had recruited soilders for his army from several spritiual aware races such as shinigami, quincy, arrancar, bounts, and vizards. Kirei became curious as to the capabilities of the Hōgyoku ; he had planned out contingencies in case of another one was made during his lifetime. He seems to have some history with the Quincy, specifically the Satsuki Family. During his quest to create the Liberation, Kirei had found and located several other members of his race, bounts who were not involved with Kariya's insurrection against the soul society. The first bount he recruited was Nagato Tosaka a brilliant and greedy individual, who was very similar to him in personality, Kirei required someone who would be able to lead his organization in his absence and Nagato was just the man he required, and thus appointed him as his second in command and right hand man. Kirei helped Nagato to establish the Tosaka industries which would later on become a front company for the organization. The second bount he encountered was a young woman by the name of Bazett Fraga, who was at the time hiding, Kirei was able to find and convinced her to join his cause and to become one of the founding leaders of the orgainzation. Kirei need someone who would be loyal to him and the Liberation, and that person was Bazett. For several years he went to the various reaches of the human world, soul society, and hueco mundo and recruited members to join the Liberation Army, from former shinigami to rebel arrancar to exiled quincy, he had recruited them all into his criminal organization. During at some point, after creating the Liberation Army, Kirei had accesses to the void dimension known as the Valley of Screams a world that exists between the Human World and the Soul Society, stemmed from the Dangai Precipice World. He was able to set up a base there for his criminal organization, and due to the vastness of the world and there being no signs of life, it was the perfect place for his army to reside. As the dimension can be easily accessed from the Human World, he had set up connection with various bases that were stationed around the human world, so that the organization members were able to easily travel within the dimensions. Several years before coming to karakura town, Kirei had fought against Ryoken Satsuki, a powerfull quincy and head of the Satsuki family. Their battle was an epic one, with neither side gaining the advantage over the other, though Ryoken stated that Kirei had held back his power during the fight, in order to avoid being detected by the soul society. The battle was ended by Kirei himself in a draw, and no winner was decided. The reason for the battle was that, Kirei had recruited several of the rebel or exiled quincy into his organization, Ryoken wanted it to stop and deal with the person resposible for recruting them. Due to the events of this battle the quincy race, especially the Satsuki Family were aware of the Liberation Army, though Kirei was not bothered by the outcome, as it did not hinder his plans in anyway. After the recreation of the Espada by Kamui, and the rearranging of the ranks within las noches, a powerfull arrancar Muerte Guerrero dissatisfied with Kamui's leadership left Hueco Mundo and traveled to the human world. There he would Meet with Kirei who offered him a position within his orgainzation, in return for his services Kirei would help Muerte accomplish his goal of taking over las noches. Kirei was impressed with Muerte's power and unique ailities as an arrancar, especially his ability to manipulation Time and Space as this power would help Kirei to further achive his own goals, he had made Muerte a high ranked member within the organization. Synopsis The Kamui Incident Though he did not play a huge role during the events of the Seireitou and Kamui Saga, he was present at the final battle that took place in Soul Society and at the Soul Kings Dimension. Using his reiatsu stealth to concel his spritiual power and using an device created by Ambrosio Matro that renders him invisible he was able to observe the epic struggle between the forces of Soul Society and Kamui's arrancar army, as a silent observer. He along with another arrancar Muerte Guerrero watched as the battles between the espada and the captains took place, commenting on their future opponents strengths and abilities. Kirei was most impressed with the display of power shown by the commbatants in the battlefield, but was also enjoying how they were slaughtering each other like lambs. After it had seem that the gotei 13 was losing the tide in the war the vizards showed up, though Kirei was not suprised with their arrival and had hoped they would intervene in the battle, making it all the more interesting. Kirei ordered Muerte to make preparation for the ability, as the battle between Vergil Oscuro, Aya Kuchiki and Josho Adashino was about to come to an end. Kirei was confident in Vergil's ability to fight against the two vizards but he was concerned about Josho Adashino, as he knew well enough about Josho's unique ability. Muerte at the moment Vergil ceased to exsist quickly stopped time using his own ability and Kirei used an unknown ability at the same time, Muerte then suddenly vanished and reappeared after a few seconds later carrying the barley alive and weakend Vergil upon his back. Kirei asked Muerte in an sarcastic tone why did it take him so long to find Vergil, Muerte said that it took several days worth of time to find him and that Vergil was barley alive due to him using his Redencion ability at the last moment to slightly Neutralize the effects of Josho's bankai. After their short conversation, Kirei ordered Muerte to go back to the meeting point with Vergil and also told him to restore time, Muerte did as he was told and before he left asked Kirei what he was going to do, now that their objective has been accomplished. Kirei told him that he was going to stay a while and see how the battle plays out, Muerte then using sonido left. Unknown to the participants of the war that was taking place, time was stopped for about a minitue, but no one was aware of it and the battle continued fiercely. Kirei looked on as the vizard Takuya Kimura fights against the Primera Espada Aaròn Tenga, and also that Kamui appears and kills off the espada, Kirei not to surprised with Kamui's action though to himself that he too would have done the same thing. Kirei observed in excitement as the battle continued, the arrival of Seireitou and the united stand of the remainig captains and vizards. Kirei impressed with Kamui's display of supriority over the other combatants, as he defeated five captain with not much of an effort, he then looks on as the brothers converse and hears in on their disscusion, Kamui revealing his true plans. Kamui uses a forbidden incantation to open a portal to the Soul Palace, making his way to the Soul Kings Dimension Kamui bids the remaning fighters and his brother farewell and dissapears into the portal. Seireitou with the help of his friends is able to open another portal to the Soul Palace, and makes his way there to confront his brother, Kirei disappointed that the battlefield has shifted to another location and unable to see the outome of this battle decides to follow them to the Soul Kings Dimension. Kirei once again uses an unknown ability to break down the dimensional barrier and makes his way to the Soul Palace. Upon arriving at the Soul Palace he sees the place filled with Millions of Menos Grande, and also sees that several other powerfull arrancars have made their appearance as well, he looks on undetected, as the Royal Guard takes on Kamui's Royal Espada Task Force. After the defeat of the Royal Espada Task Force at the hands of the Royal Guard, Kirei once again makes his way to the Soul Palace, no one aware of his presence at the time, he sees that Kamui has been confronted by both his teacher and as well as his father the Soul King and ruler of this dimension. Kirei watches the battle between teacher, father, and son, wondering how could the Royal Family be so foolish as to fight amongst themselves and not be aware of the impending danger that is around them, Kirei mostly refering to himself. As Kamui defeats his father and is about to finish off his teacher, Seireitou finally makes his appearance ready to fight his brother and settle things between them once and for all. Kirei looks on as the brothers battle one another, Seireitou becomes the victor of this battle by defeating Kamui, Kirei look at Kamui one last time as a large Garganta opens that makes Kamui fall inside, as he plummets to the depths of the Dangai world. Kirei impressed with what he had witnessed and the events that had transpired before him, contemplates that when it is his turn things will be a little bit different, and that he won't make the same mistakes as his predecessor did, After biding a final farewell to Kamui, Kirei leaves the Soul Palace and returns to the human world, to make preparations for his own invasion. Equipment Hōgyoku (Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") also referred as The Orb of Distortion: Kirei was able to steal the hogyoku from Touko Sonozaki so that he may use it to further implement his plans. By using Kisuke Urahara's research data Touko Sonozaki was able to re-create the Hogyoku, similar to the one created by Urahara and used by Aizen and is lightish blue in colour. This item is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa. As revealed by Touko, continued use of the orb seems to weaken it. Through further research it has been revealed that the true properties of the Hōgyoku is that it actually materializes the hearts around it. In other words, it materializes a persons inner desires. He seems to have a much greater understanding of the Hogyoku than its creator and has such discovered the true properties of its powers. He has even claimed that he now understand the will of the Hogyoku, as it will grant his desires. Powers & Abilities As a Bount, Kirei possesses all the generic abilities of his people, including physical prowess well beyond human limitation, longevity, and the power to summon a doll familiar to aid him in battle. Since from a young age, Kirei was considered unique among the Bounts such as having the ability to naturally summon and control his doll. Kirei also has hidden powers, though the exact nature of these powers are unknown at the moment. As a fighter, Kirei has shown himself to be very strong. He is, undoubtedly, the strongest member of the Bounts that are currently alive and is considered to be one of the most dangerous criminals in the human world by Ryoken Satsuki. The exact limits of his powers are unknown but he is capable of fighting eaisly against a powerfull captain-level fighter. As stated by the head researcher of the Liberation, Ambrosio Matro, Kirei's body has undergone modification in order to increase his overall abilities and powers. Kirei is said to have surpassed the limitation of an bount, and has reached into forbidden realms of power. Kirei has demonstrated incredible speed, reflexes, agility and strength, and he takes great pleasure in showing off his power to intimidate his foes. These attributes have given him a number of advanced combat capabilities. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from his centuries of experience, Kirei has repeatedly shown himself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch his opponent's weapons with a single hand. His attacks are shown to be swift and accurate with no wasted timing, giving his opponents little time to find openings for a counterattack. He has trained himself in various forms of martial arts, and is able to fight against martial art masters of equal or greater calibur. He has also dveloped several techniques of his own, to help him in battle and to enhance his attacks. Immense Spiritual Energy: Kirei has repeatedly shown to have an immense spiritual energy. Throughout the years of absorbing spritiual energy from various spritiual beings as well as humans, this has increased his spritiual power exponentially. As stated by Misao's father, Ryoken Satsuki the head of the Satsuki family and a powerfull fighter in his own right, Kirei is one of the most powerfull beings alive, and has the potential to stand even amongst the strongest of quincy and shinigami. The exact limits of his spritiual power is unknown but he is said to be at least at captain level power. Kirei has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify any abilities and attacks as shown when he crushed Shusui Sakimori's attacks and powers by negating his special technique. Keen Intellect: As the leader of the Liberation Army and a man who has lived for centuries, Kirei has shown himself to be a highly cunning and resourceful man, his intellect being his most fearsome trait. He is able to manipulate other into his cause easily , Kirei has a great talent for planning things out well in advance, as well as easily deceiving friend and foe to aid him in his plans. He is well-versed in the history of the Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the ōken and the exsitence of the Hōgyoku. He also, for hundreds of years, had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles. In battle, Kirei can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move easier. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. Enhanced Strength: Kirei has also shown to have deceptive raw strength. During his first battle against Shiro, he was able to effortlessly knock Shiro through a wall with a simple finger flick. He was also able to take a huge hollow, out of the battle with a single punch. During his training sessions with several menos level hollows, he was able to rip a Gillian in half with his bare hands, and kill several adjuchas level menos with powerfull punches. Enhanced Speed: While not having access to Shunpo, Kirei has devised of a similar technique, with it he has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up the speed and skill of Shunpo experts like Kyosuke Kagami and Aoko Sonozaki. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. His speed allows him to ove so fast, that he seems like a blur to the untrained eye. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of the member of his race, Kirei is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Spiritual Particles Absorption: Kirei is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase his physical strength and speed. Kirei has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a powerful bount like Kirei, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Union (組合, kumiai): This technique is unique only to him, Kirei uses his natural ability to absorb energy from the atmosphere and has further enhanced it. By gathering energy from the surrounding atmoshpere and from the energy reserves inside himself he is able to blend the two sources of energy to gain an even greater height of power. This allows him to enter an unique empowered state, which drastically enhances and increase the strength of all of his known abilities, even those of his dolls. In this state all of his physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability drastically increases, and the techniques used by his doll also becomes very powerful. Kirei has stated that this state is very similar to a shinigami bankai release, and as such cannot maintain it for too long due to the enormous power. He also states that when using this technique he is united and has become one with nature, hence the name of the technique. After this empowered state has ended, Kirei appears to experience exhaustion. Reiryoku Manipulation: Kirei is able to manipulate spiritual energy for defensive purposes. He is able to harden the spritiual energy around his body, akin to an arrancars Hierro. He is able to form some sort of sheild at close rage to protect him from incoming attacks. Mystic Eyes: These eyes allows Kirei to manipulate people with lower spritiual power than himself to a limited extent, hypnotizing them into his unwilling slave, it allowshim to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact. This is the technique he used to manipulate wealthy humans across the human world into funding his criminal organization, this technique is also used in infiltration. Immortality: By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. Kirei has lived for a long time by absorbing spritiual energy from human souls. Doll Reiter (ライター, raitā ; German for "rider"): Is the doll of Kirei Satoshi. When sealed Kirei's doll takes the form of the cross necklace that he wears around his neck. When released Kirei's doll takes the form of a young women with long bright purple hair, she dresses in gothic like black clothes with long black gloves and long black shoes with hints of purple on theme. She also wears a purple blindfold over her eyes. Her weapon of choice in her physical form is a pair of long iron nails fastened to opposite ends a single chain, which she effectively thrusts from distances. She is also very quick and agile, able to move with superior speed like her master. She can shift from her physical form to that of her spritiual form which resides within the cross necklace, and can converse with her master at any given time. In her physical form she can fight on behalf of her master, but when Kirei requires to use his doll's powers she must shift to her spritiual form. *'Special ability': Not yet Revealed. But it has been elaborated upon by Kirei himself, he states that it has the power to change the very nature of things, and also the power to kill the gods, from what has been heard about it, the abilities of this doll must be very dangerous. *'God's Dominance' ( 神の支配. "Kami no shihai"): Not yet Revealed. *'God's Realm' ( 神の領域. "Kami no ryōiki"): Not yet Revealed. *'God's Killing Blade' ( 神の殺害ブレード. "Kami no satsugai burēdo"): Not yet Revealed. Hollow Powers & Abilities Due to possessing a soul structure similar to a shinigami, and also due to the modifications done on his own body and soul, Kirei was able to acquire hollow powers. While donning his Hollow Mask, Kirei has demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. He has also demonstrated devastating speed and power while wearing the mask, capable of fighting on par with the Gotei 13's Captains all by himself. Hollow Mask: Kirei's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a dark menacing skull. While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten black stripes spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. To access his hollow powers, Kirei must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by concentrating spiritual matter on it the mask is able to appear on its own. With the mask in place, Kirei has access to increased physical enhancements, and is able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kirei's Hollow powers supplement his own powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Kirei attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his bount powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Kirei possesses becomes even greater than before; so great, that he was considered equal to a Bankai-released Captain by Touko Sonozaki. It's sheer strength was great enough to horrify Nagato, Bazett, and Muerte who sensed his spiritual pressure from far away. He is capable of exerting spiritual pressure of overwhelming power, easily overwhelming both Touko and Shusui when he confronted them. The former 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel, notes that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a human but more similar to an Espada. It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a hollow. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Kirei gains a substantial increase in strength. He was able to block the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero with his bare hands. While donning the mask he was able to push back Kyosuke Kagami with little effort, and put several Captains on the defensive with just his physical power. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Kirei’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. Kirei’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm Kagami Kyosuke, who was unable to follow Kirei’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. His attack patterns generally are harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier. Enhanced Endurance: Apparently, using the Vizard form makes him much more pain resistant, Kirei even states that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". With his low-level rapid healing factor which, coupled with his incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. Enhanced Durability: While donning the holoow mask, his durability also increases. Kirei was able to take a point-blank level 96 destruction spell and escape only suffering slight burns. With his low-level rapid healing factor which, coupled with his incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. Hollow Combat: When Kirei fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Kirei more ruthless, akin to the battle style of a berserker. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Kirei has shown less concern for his own injuries, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Cero: While using his hollow mask he can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to over power a former captain like Daichi Kazuhiro and throw him into a nearby building with great force. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Kagami Kyosuke to summoning his hollow mask. Hōgyoku Implantation Protective Regeneration: By embedding the Hōgyoku into his chest, it has been demonstrated to actively protect Kirei by healing his injuries almost instantly. Kirei was able to take a point-blank level 90 destruction spell and escape only suffering slight burns. Immediately following that, he took a point blank mask-enhanced cero and survived the attack. He can come out unfazed after being hurled into several buildings. Quotes * To (Aoko Sonozaki)"The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Sonozaki." *(To Daichi Kazuhiro) "All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person than seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Daichi Kazuhiro for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that." *(To Shusui Sakimori) "You thought you could destroy me by striking with power "Shusui"? How naïve. ...no perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word "power". I shall teach you what is known as "true power". * "When there is a true desire in the heart and that desire is strong enough... that is when he finds real strength that even he did not know he had!" '' * "Everything in this world will be mine." *(To Daichi Kazuhiro) ''"Your Entenka is indeed one of the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence. There is no doubt about that. If I were to fight against it directly, it would likely overpower even me. Though, if one focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers." *(To Baraggan Luisenbarn) " Join me and i will give your powers beyond imagination, refuse and I will cut you down this instant, the choice is yours." *(To Shiro Tomokazu) " Shiro, why do you continue to fight me? Do you really believe you can stop me?." * "You are merely postponing the inevitable!." Trivia *Kirei Satoshi appearance is based on Kirei Kotomine from the anime/video games series Fate/Stay Night. *Kirei is the first bount like character created by me. *He is the central antagonist in my story arcs. *Kirei is one of the few bounts created in the Bleach Fan Fiction Site. *Kirei's official theme song is ''This Fire Burns '' by Killswitch Engage *Kirei Satoshi is going to be a major player in the Generation 3 fanon of the Bleach Fan Fiction Site. *Kirei's favorite words are "power" and "chaos". Category:Male Category:Bount Category:Vizard